bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
If I Ruled The World
If I Ruled The World es la 5ta canción del mini album O!RUL8,2?, de BTS. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=If I ruled the world I’d do it all (Westside, westside, westside) If I ruled the world I’d do it all (Westside, westside, westside) If I ruled the world I’d have it all namjaramyeon ddokgatgetji, pretty girls wanjeonhi eobseojine injongchabyeol European, Asian, Caucasian girls (I have ’em) geurigon bulleo rigowenseu, aendeumyulmwiseuteo alleksandeo wang & syein ollibeo pyeongsaeng mandeulge hae Kimnamjun keolleksyeon ot saekkkareun ggamansaegeuro, ijeya jom manjokseureo Music, turn it up jiruhaejyeo hubineun kotgunyeong norael mandeureo jigusang modeun saramdeurege bureuge hae norae jemogeun aeguga ippeun yeojadeurege pamutyeo TV-reul bwa sesangui modeun yeojadeul nal wihae ready to die namjadeul neonen sul gajyeowa, geunyang eobseojyeodo joha eojjaetdeun yeogin nae wangguginikka If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! maldo an doendaneun geol aneunde bulleoboneun cheoreobtneun norae if i ruled the world gakkeum ggumeul ggwo naega manyak sesangeul jibaehandamyeon ildan meonjeo nan gonginjunggaesareul chajaga gajokgwa hamkke sal jibeul sagopa geurae, geu daeumeun nae jangnongmyeonheo jameseo ggaewojwoyaji saryungudong chareul guibhago gireumeul juibhago ireon ge murirado muijain halburo jusikgwa dobak geuddan geon an hagopa sesangeul jibaehaenneunde wae geuri ggumi sobak hanyaneun jilmuneun ma nan bangtan sikgudeulgwa geuraedo yeojeonhi I’m still eumagigopa nan hiphapgyeui gimjeongeuni doeseo uri eumak malgon simuireul geolgesseo eoltodangto an han ggumijiman It’s my dream nolliji ma If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! maldo an doendaneun geol aneunde bulleoboneun cheoreobtneun norae Oh girl, eodi? Oh god, yeogi! sesange modeun yeojadeureun hope world, jul seotji modeun money geoddeunhage sseodo nae jigabiran goldaee doni gorindoeji ddo geob eobsi mudae wireul georeodaniji dalliji anhado galsurok ssahyeoganeun mailliji ireon ggumdeureul ijen naege got seonmulhagesseo bangtaniran ireum geolgo oechyeo if I ruled the world If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) VJM I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! JKJinEverybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! maldo an doendaneun geol aneunde bulleoboneun cheoreobtneun norae |-| Hangul =If I ruled the world I’d do it all (Westside, westside, westside) If I ruled the world I’d do it all (Westside, westside, westside) If I ruled the world I’d have it all 남자라면 똑같겠지, pretty girls 완전히 없어지네 인종차별 European, Asian, Caucasian girls (I have ’em) 그리곤 불러 릭오웬스, 앤드뮬뮈스터 알렉산더 왕 & 셰인 올리버 평생 만들게 해 김남준 컬렉션 옷 색깔은 까만색으로, 이제야 좀 만족스러 Music, turn it up 지루해져 후비는 콧구녕 노랠 만들어 지구상 모든 사람들에게 부르게 해 노래 제목은 애구가 이쁜 여자들에게 파묻혀 TV를 봐 세상의 모든 여자들 날 위해 ready to die 남자들 너넨 술 가져와, 그냥 없어져도 좋아 어쨌든 여긴 내 왕국이니까 If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! 말도 안 된다는 걸 아는데 불러보는 철없는 노래 if i ruled the world 가끔 꿈을 꿔 내가 만약 세상을 지배한다면 일단 먼저 난 공인중개사를 찾아가 가족과 함께 살 집을 사고파 그래, 그 다음은 내 장롱면허 잠에서 깨워줘야지 4륜구동 차를 구입하고 기름을 주입하고 이런 게 무리라도 무이자인 할부로 주식과 도박 그딴 건 안 하고파 세상을 지배했는데 왜 그리 꿈이 소박 하냐는 질문은 마 난 방탄 식구들과 그래도 여전히 i’m still 음악이고파 난 힙합계의 김정은이 되서 우리 음악 말곤 심의를 걸겠어 얼토당토 안 한 꿈이지만 It’s my dream 놀리지 마 If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! 말도 안 된다는 걸 아는데 불러보는 철없는 노래 Oh girl, 어디? Oh god, 여기! 세상에 모든 여자들은 hope world, 줄 섰지 모든 money 거뜬하게 써도 내 지갑이란 골대에 돈이 골인되지 또 겁 없이 무대 위를 걸어다니지 달리지 않아도 갈수록 쌓여가는 마일리지 이런 꿈들을 이? 내게 곧 선물하겠어 방탄이란 이름 걸고 외쳐 if i ruled the world If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money If I ruled the world I’d do it all (I’d do it all) I said 1 for the money, 2 for the money Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say he-o-e-oh-oh! Everybody say hey, ho! Hey-hey-ho! 말도 안 된다는 걸 아는데 불러보는 철없는 노래 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones